hikaru in love again?
by Sammah2hip
Summary: A old cux returns could this be love hate or just friendship. Haurhi falls of one of the twinz but witch one :o find out in my story; Hikaru in love again. Thank you    Rated T for language


**Hello my fellow reader's: o**

I am **SAM**, =3 hehe

And this is my **Second** Fanfiction =o

_**I LOVE ouran high school host club =o**_

**I love everyone** in it, and I also love these people **waaaay more than the rest =o**

_**Mori-sempai**_

**Hunny-sempai**

**HIKARU =)**

Karou.H

**I do not own the host club, but I will own some of the people in it.**

_**Dear diary.**_

**Hello my name is manda. H**

**I am 15 and I now live in Tokyo **(Japan)**, I moved here to be with my cuzez and bff, **

**Bff **(Jackie)** and my cuzez **(hikaru and Karou .H).

**Yes I am British and yes I can speak Japanese**

My full name is**: Amanda Juliet hitachiin.**

**If you're wondering why I have their last name is because our grandma gave birth to 2 boys, so yeah we have the same last name.**

**Wonder what they will say when I get their...**

**Love-manda ^^**

**Manda's Pov.**

**After righting what felt like a million feeling's into my diary I closed my laptop and layed across the seat of the limo.**

"Joni when we getting their!"** I huffed to my driver e.g. like my chilling mate hehe.**

"Soon Miss Manda, just have alittle time left so go back on your laptop and talk on that web page you go on, okay miss?"

"Fine..."**I logged into the laptop once again rolling my eyes at how bloody slow it was. Wonder that will be online, hmm maybe Karou or hikaru maybe even Jackie.**

**Normal Pov.**

**The limo drove down the small curvy rode, past the grate green leaning tree's of the woods. Once out of the wood's manda turned in her seat and looked out the window only to see the huge hitachiin house just where she left it.**

"Home at last"**she huffed leaning her elbows along the window's ledge.**

"**Indeed miss manda."****The driver said driving through the huge Iron Gate's with the name "HITACHIIN "written upon. The shiny black limo drove up the small stone drive way, and stopped right in front of the huge house.**

**Hikaru's Pov.**

**Me and Karou was up stairs in our room talking about haruhi and the rest of the host club, I new Karou love haruhi and I new I did too but I also love my cuz manda so much...I would love her too love mee back then Karou and haruhi can be together and me and her...but me and Karou haven't seen her in years we was like only 9 the last time we played...but the bad thing is the very last time I saw her I shouted at her that I hate her...which I didn't I was just sad that she was going...**

**DING DONG.**

"**Karou go get the dooooorrrrrr..."I whined.**

"**No why don't u get it lazy I got it last time." He said lying on the bed.**

"**Fine fine fine..."I ran down stair and slid to a hault at the door.**

**I opened it not bothering to look at the**_** Person **_**because they had made me run all the way down stairs JUST for then...gawd...**

"**Hello, welcome to the hitachiin house how may I help you." I said still not looking at them.**

"**Hikaru..." my eyes turned into huge sources, how do you know my name turning to look at a small petit girl with long blond hair.**

"**h-how do you know my name?" I said staring at the cute girl.**

"**Stilly hikaru, I new u was dumb and I know you**_** hate**_** me, but how can u forget a good cuz like meh!" she said smirking.**

"**M-manda..." Was all I could stutter out?**

"**Yeah hik its meh I know I look diffract."**

"**B-but you...you had short hair, u was also a redhead like me and Karou...u have changed."**

"**I know hik, loll I'm now a blond, loll" she said flying into my arms.**

**I catched her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Long time no see Shorty!"**

**She blushed a cute pink on her white skin and turned to me with a big smirk.**

"**OI, hik just because y'all tall and dat and don't pick on my short ass!" she said kissing my nose.**

"**Shorty..." I wisped putting her on the floor and looking at the floor.**

"**Yeah hik?"She said looking up at meh.**

"**I don't hate u don't ever think that okay I love you very much and I cear for u."I said my bangs covering my eyes.**

"**I know you don't hate meh silly u was too young to know what you was saying. "She said picking my chin up with her hand's.**

"**And I know u love and cear for meh because u was my First kiss silly..."she said planting a small kiss on my cheek.**

**I picked her up and got her case banning the door closed with my foot and carrying her and her case upstairs to mine and karou's room.**

"**KAROU, I got u a prezzie I shouted.**

"**WHAT really!" he said bursting out the room.**

"**Yeah it's this little short cake here."I said grinning.**

"**Hey kar" she said holding her hands up to be picked up by Karou.**

"**MANDA, your back missed ya cuz, and hik has missed u soo much too!" he said picking her out of my arms and into his.**

"**Gahhhh careful I'm not a toy, loll Ohh yeah kar I ikr loll missed you two too you're like my half and half ^^!"**

"**Ohh and I have good newz!" she said clapping her hands.**

"**What's ...?"I said**

"**That..."Kar finished.**

**We said cocking our heads to the side.**

"**IM GONNA GO TO YOUR SCHOOL!**

**...**

"**WHAT!"me and kar said jumping up and down.**


End file.
